The present invention relates to a planing machine for wood floors.
It is known that wood floors, after laying, must be treated with planing machines which provide perfect leveling, eliminating the unevennesses which are always present in the regions of connection between one element and the other of the floor.
The planing machines currently commercially available, which comprise a motorized roller which presses against the floor to be treated abrasive paper which can embrace the roller completely or can have the shape of a belt guided around an overlying pulley, have a severely disadvantageous characteristic which consists in a particularly onerous manual actuation.
These machines are in fact moved backward and forward by small extents by an operator who must brake the machine when it moves in the direction induced by the rotation of the roller and must, with an even greater effort, overcome the action of the roller in order to produce motion in the opposite direction.